


Stars Above

by lmjmchewy (orphan_account)



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: #TWICE, #jeongmi #twice #jeongyeon #mina, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:47:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23512600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/lmjmchewy
Summary: Mina is a new transferee curious about the unoccupied sit at her back with her curious mind she unravels what was "cursed"psthis is not a horror story
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Stars Above

**Author's Note:**

> its my first time and im doing it in parts so bear with me hehe

It was Sunday Morning when the movers arrived at the Myoui's new Residence filling up the house with cardboard boxes. "W-why did we have to move here?" asked Mina with an uncertain small voice while carrying her own things to her new room along side with her Mom "You know about our Situation, honey. Your father and I aren't in good terms anymore" There was pain in her Mother's eyes but Mina understood the arrangements but deep in her heart she hoped that there's still a chance.  
She misses her Dad even though they kept in touch remembering all the good times made her heart hurt.

Mina is at her bedroom's door analyzing where to put this and that. Thinking what arrangements is better.

Soon enough she began unpacking putting her ballet posters near her bed, clothes on the cabinet, books on the study table while doing so she can't help but feel someone was looking at her.  
Out of curiosity she went to her window leaving unfinished business on the side. When she reached her window She saw a girl or a boy? looking at her one house away from their Residence. Mina was not sure because her body was covered  
with window curtain and the head was only visible. Mina was about to say Hi but the person angrily closed the curtain and Mina thought that it was rude making her head tilt with confusion.

She finished her unpacking when she was about to close her Cabinet some test papers flew and she caught one."this isn't mine?" Mina claims because she first looked at the bad score first then to the name "Im Nayeon" "Maybe it was from the previous owner of the house" She thought after that she cleaned putting the test papers back,

She had a dinner with her Mom and got  
ready for tomorrow for tomorrow because she will be entering a new school. She hated the idea of a new school, new environment, She's used to not having a big change in her life making her feel uncomfortable but she doesn't have a choice. She went to bed  
her mind drifted off to sleep.

-

The next day, Mina and her mom is getting ready to bring Mina to her new School. "Come on, honey. You'll be late!" "Yes!!! I'm coming now" Mina hurriedly run down to her Mom who was waiting by the gate. She was putting on some shoes and walked down and closing their gate with a lock while doing so she can't help but feel that she was being looked. First instinct she got was to look from that house yesterday and saw the person's body not visible just her head again. The person's eyes got wide when she found out Mina saw her then closed the curtain hurriedly. Mina was confused tilting her head like so "What's wrong with that person?" Mina thought.

On their way to School, She can't help but ask her Mom "Mom, who lives one house away from us? The one with a lot of dogs and a cat."  
Her mom was thinking "Uh? I think they are the Yoos? Member of the Association. I met her last Sunday when you were packing upstairs. She was very kind telling me when will the garbage truck arrives each week, the fees for the association, many more. Why do you ask?"  
"uhm does she uhm have a daughter or a son?" Mina ask uncertainly  
" I really don't know I haven't asked. Should I ask?"  
"No!" Mina hurriedly responded making her Mom in a questionable state but didn't investigate further

They have arrived in Mina's new School. Her Mom bid her goodluck and farewell. 

Mina's heart beating rapidly as she went to the faculty and asked for her homeroom Teacher. She knocked and opened the Faculty door there was one person their "excuse me?" the man didn't hear her for her voice was soft and quiet. She was frustrated and flustered but she tried again "uhm excuse me?"  
the professor looked at Mina "Yes? What can I help you?" the professor was smiling the good kind of smile makes your heart flatter kind  
"I'm looking for my homeroome teacher" Mina grabbed something from her pocket a white small paper and read what was in their "uhm Ms. Park Jihyo?"  
"Ah yes, She will be here in a Minute. What's your name?" the professor asked  
"Myoui Mina"  
After the introduction Ms. Park Arrived and led Mina to their classroom "Everyone, there will be a new student joining us so please be kind to her" Ms. Park then turned to Mina and smiled "Introduce yourself"  
"Hi everyone I am Myoui Mina, please take care of me"  
"Thank you Mina. Sit on the occupied space" There were two occupied space in the middle of the row.  
She was about to sit when one of her classmate scold her "Don't sit there! the one on the front" She said angrily making Mina fluster  
"Okay I'm Sorry" then she heard a tsk. She didn't know what was her fault but She brushed it off and listened the whole day.

She was assigned a cleaner that day. "I-I am part of the group 2 cleaner Today" She said on one of the cleaners. Her classmate was shocked then grabbed a broom "here" Her classmate said. She was about to get the broom but her classmate drop it off "Pick it up" She heard some cleaners were giggling. Mina questioned on her Mina "Am I being bullied?" 

Mina was cleaning the room when she noticed that her table and chair and the one unoccupied sit at her back wasn't dragged to the side. She tried to move it but one of the cleaners scold her "HEY! Don't try to move that two chairs!" Mina doesn't want to talk but she was curious "Why?" "Its cursed! Don't you even try to move it" and Mina didn't 

She got home tiredly "How was School, Darling?" Her Mom asked Mina was reluctant to say that She was bullied so she lied and said that it was fine. They had dinner and had a little talk about their day which was their new routine to fill in the gap. She then insisted to clean the dishes right before She was going to bed. 

She lay down on her bed feeling exhausted recalling what a first day for her. She hoped for a better tomorrow and then drifted to sleep

-

The next day was the same, they had boring classes as her classmates would claim but it wasn't boring for her. She kept on thinking about the unoccupied sit at her back she was brought back to life when one of her classmate threw a small paper at her and some of them were laughing.

It was the end of the day packing her things up and gone to collect her shoes when someone called her  
"Minari?" Mina turned to look who it was but she cannot recall  
"Who are you?" She asked while tilting her head with a questionable look  
"Eeh?! You can't remember me? We went to the J Ballet Studios together!" Mina analyzed who she was and remembered  
"Minatozaki Sana?!" Sana then swirled while giggling  
"In the flesh"

**Author's Note:**

> you can follow on me on twitter if you like @_lmjmchewy 
> 
> Thank you for reading! Have a nice day/night


End file.
